Steam reforming of natural gas is a well-established, less expensive industrial process for producing commercial bulk hydrogen as well as the hydrogen used in the industrial synthesis of ammonia. The major advantage of the process is the ability to produce the highest yield of H2 amongst any reformer type. At high temperature (700-1100° C.) and in the presence of a metal-based catalyst, often nickel, steam reacts with methane to yield CO and H2 by the reactionCH4+H2O═CO+3H2  (1)ΔG°=225,720−253.35T(J/mole)  (2)
Additional H2 can be recovered by a lower temperature water-gas-shift reaction with the CO produced viaCO+H2O═CO2+H2  (3)ΔG°=−35,948+31.98T(J/mole)  (4)
However, one of the major drawbacks of the process is the production of large amount of CO2 that needs to be captured in order to avoid emissions to the atmosphere. Such a capturing process is proven to be costly and energy intensive.
As such, a need exists for a CO2 capture technology that addresses the shortcomings of conventional approaches. Methods of utilizing such technology would also be desirable.